


Music of the Night Children

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [14]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witches, Crossover, Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any, "Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!" (Bram Stoker)."</p><p>Evan and John and music about witches, vampires, and werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Night Children

The best thing about being with John was being able to be open about who and what he was. Evan knew his time with John was rare, precious, and they spent pretty much every moment they could in bed together, because it was a chance to be _with_ someone, to have that vulnerability and intimacy and pleasure and then sleep in each other’s arms after. Because they were in the military and because John was commander and Evan was 2IC, going on dates was impossible.  
  
But once in a while, once in a blue moon, they had the chance to have just a moment or two together, not a frantic coupling, not a stolen kiss in an alcove, just...talking.  
  
John was sitting out at the end of a distant pier when Evan finally came off shift. He’d had to pause by control and check the master life signs detector for John (if one knew what to look for, Night Children registered differently on the LSD than regular humans), but it was easy enough to locate John, so Evan changed out of his uniform, headed for the nearest transport, and then ambled onto the pier, careful to make enough noise for John, who was functionally a witch, to hear.  
  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Evan asked. He sat down beside John.  
  
John was strumming idly at his guitar. “No. You?”  
  
“Didn’t want to sleep without you,” Evan said.  
  
John cast him a look he couldn’t quite read, then switched chords.  
  
Evan laughed softly, and he began to sing. “ _Those fingers in my hair / That sly, come hither stare / That stripped my conscience bare / It’s witchcraft…_ ”  
  
John raised his eyebrows. “You have a pretty voice.”  
  
Evan ducked his head. He didn’t really sing for anyone these days, had really only sung with family growing up. “Thanks. My mother always said, _Evan, if you’re going to do something, do it beautifully, or don’t do it at all._ ”  
  
“There are worse ways to do things,” John said. He kept playing and Evan kept singing.  
  
“ _And I’ve got no defense for it / the heat is too intense for it / what good would common sense for it do…”_  
  
John joined in on the chorus with a sardonic grin. “ _’Cause it’s witchcraft / wicked witchcraft / and I know it’s strictly taboo…”_  
  
Evan leaned in and crooned in his ear, “ _When you arouse a need in me / my heart says yes indeed in me / proceed with what you’re leading me to / It’s such an ancient pitch / but one that I’d never switch / ‘cause there’s no nicer witch than you.”_  
  
John strummed the final chorus, and they both burst out laughing.  
  
“The songs assume all witches are girls, and sexy to boot,” John said.   
  
“Are you saying not all witches are sexy? I’m shocked. Just shocked,” Evan said, deadpan.  
  
“If witches are your thing, then maybe you should give Carson a try.” John waggled his eyebrows, and Evan laughed again.  
  
“Carson’s a good friend, but he’s not you.”  
  
John’s gaze turned shuttered for a moment. Then he said, “Are there any good songs about shapeshifters out there?”  
  
Evan snorted. “Of course not. Humans don’t believe in us. Werewolves, on the other hand…”  
  
“Really?”   
  
“One word: Shakira.”  
  
“Shakira?”  
  
Evan cleared his throat, pitched it higher, and sang, “ _There’s a she-wolf in the closet. Open up and set her free._ ” And he did the howl at the end.  
  
John almost fell off the end of the pier he was laughing so hard. Evan caught him by the waist, held onto him till he settled down enough to keep his own balance.  
  
“That’s an actual song?”  
  
“With a borderline pornographic music video,” Evan said.  
  
John shook his head, gasping for breath. “The only other monster song I knew growing up was ‘Monster Mash’, which they always played at school Halloween dances.”  
  
“You really lived pretty intensely among the humans, didn’t you?” Evan slewed John a sidelong look.  
  
“Had to blend in.”  
  
“We all did.”  
  
“But liking songs about being a vampire would have been a little too weird.”  
  
“‘Witchcraft’ is a Sinatra classic,” Evan said.  
  
John strummed at his guitar idly. “Yes, well, it’s not really accurate either.”  
  
“I dunno. There’s no nicer witch than you.” Evan nudged John’s shoulder with his.

John smiled faintly.  
  
“I do know a vampire song, if you like.” Evan held out a hand for the guitar.  
  
John raised his eyebrows. “You play? Of course you play.” But he surrendered the guitar easily enough.  
  
“Well, I don’t know if the song is actually about vampires, but the chorus does involve the line _never so much blood_.”  
  
“Sounds appropriately vampiric.” John gestured. “Show me what you’ve got.”  
  
So Evan tested the strings, adjusted one idly - it wouldn’t have twigged as off-key to anyone with normal hearing - and then began to strum. And he began to sing ‘The Horror of Our Love.’ John looked impressed during the guitar solo, but his expression was mostly contemplative.  
  
“Do you think that’s what it’s really like?” John asked when Evan finished. “Being in love with a vampire?”  
  
Evan snorted. “If you’re a teenage goth girl, maybe. Vampires are people too, right? Just like witches and werewolves and shifters.” He handed the guitar back, gazed out at the ocean.   
  
“Yeah,” John said softly. “People too.” He leaned over and captured Evan’s mouth in a slow, sensuous kiss. “C’mon. Let’s go to bed. I only have a few hours till I’m on shift.”  
  
Evan smiled against John’s mouth and said, “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song credits:
> 
> Witchcraft - Frank Sinatra  
> She Wolf - Shakira  
> The Horror of Our Love - Ludo


End file.
